Releasing the Flood
by Sopphires
Summary: It's the middle of the second war, Ginny is in hiding with her family and her worry for her friends and for those she loves is rising. The worst thing is she feels like she's all alone, until Fred comes to set her straight.


Releasing the Flood.

Ginny Weasley was upset. Well she was more than upset; she was angry, frightened, sad, worried, lonely, the list went on for far too long, all the adjectives negative but when it boiled down to it she was upset. She was in hiding with her family, they were living with her great aunt Muriel and she hated it there. Muriel was….Ginny didn't know how to describe her. She never ceased to irritate her, and it wasn't in a good, Fred and George way. She was rude about everyone and she was prejudiced against muggles and muggleborns, which really pissed her off. That was why she was sitting in the attic pondering everything and worrying.

Ginny had a hell of a lot to worry about. Ginny was worried about what would happen if they were found or if Bill and Fleur were found or Remus and Tonks or any other person she cared about was hurt. Ginny was worried bout Neville and everyone else back at Hogwarts. She hoped the Carrows weren't torturing them too badly. She wondered if the resistance was still going. Her, Neville and Luna had been the leaders but she didn't know how Neville was coping on his own. She was worried about Luna, as far as she could work she had vanished at Christmas and there was a very high possibility, nearly probable, that she had taken by the death eaters because of her fathers continued, public support of Harry.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the people she worried about the most. They were god knows where on some highly dangerous, top secret mission that Dumbledore had started. Considering that Harry was the boy she loved, Ron was probably her favourite brother, no matter how much of a prat he was, and Hermione was best friend it was very understandable that she was the most worried about them. Added to that they were probably the three most wanted people in Britain and Hermione was being hounded by those idiots at the muggle born registration thingy and they had a knack of finding trouble.

The worst thing was no one understood how she felt or was in her position. Sure Ron was all their brother, but he and Ginny were closer, and they all liked her Hermione very much, but she was practically Ginny's sister. And definitely no one was in love with Harry, because that'd be plain weird.

"Ginny?" She looked up to see Fred's head poking up from the top of the ladder. "Hey." he said in a soft gentle tone when he noticed the tear marks on her face. "Lunch's ready."

"I'm not hungry." Fred nodded as if he had been expecting this answer. He didn't, however, leave. Instead he said

"We're all worried about them." Ginny didn't need to ask who 'them' was. She also didn't respond. Fred walked across to sit beside her. "Look." he said in the same gentle tone "I know I wasn't nearly as close to Hermione as you were but she was still very much a sister." Oh god, Ginny thought, the tears are starting. "And I also know you and Ron were closer than him and I were but I miss him more than I can say." They were flowing faster, half for Ron and half for what was coming next. "And Harry." More tears. "Well, I know you were once madly in love with him but you moved on don't let it-" He broke off. "Wait a second was Harry this mystery boyfriend you had last year?" She nodded. Fred paused digesting the news. "Why'd he break up with you."

"Because he's a self-less noble git."

"Sounds about right." said Fred nodding, jokingly.

"He did it right after Dumbledore's funeral. He said I was in too much danger." She was sobbing now, uncontrollably. "And now the three of them are off trying to save the world and I'm stuck here doing nothing. I'm so worried Fred, what if we never see them again?"

"Enough." Fred's voice had attained a steely edge she had never heard before. She looked at him, shocked. "Listen to me Ginny, you're killing yourself doing this. I get it you're in love with Harry but you can't just waste away, refusing to eat. C'mon what're we gonna say to Harry when he comes looking for you after he takes down old-you-know-who, eh? Sorry you broke up with her to keep her safe and it killed her." There was a pause then

"You think he's going to do it, we're going to win."

"I know we are. I don't know how long it's going to take, I don't know what the price may be but it will end and you ban bet your last knut Harry, Ron and Hermione will be in the thick of it fighting. They will never give up."

"Thank you Fred, you've made me feel so much better."

"What are brothers here for? Can we go for lunch now?"

"One moment I'm a little tired from my emotional flood." Fred put his arm around her and hugged her tightly.

Molly found them like this two hours later; Fred's arm around Ginny's shoulder, her head on his shoulder and his head resting on that. She sighed as she watched. Seeing this scene made her forget that there was a war but at the same time drove home the point because that sort of scene was not normal of siblings in the Weasley house. It also gave her new hope. She had seen Ginny moping for days, weeks but now she slept with a tiny smile on her face, relaxed. Whatever Fred had said or done it had worked. As she watched two of her children sleep she felt the fight inside her strengthen, this is what she was fighting for.


End file.
